


Swap

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Bratty Mollymauk Tealeaf, Coat Swap, Dancing, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nipple Clamps, Orders, Other, Sharing Clothes, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, Sword spinning, background beauyasha, fic with art, no that's not a euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: After having their somewhat budding relationship discovered by the team in anunfortunateandtotally avoidableseries of events, Caleb has some ideas about how Molly can make up for spilling the beans to the rest of the party. And there's art!
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> [@aguefortalumna](https://twitter.com/aguefortalumna) drew some art of Molly in Caleb's coat, which I liked on twitter and commented on, then she was in my DMs with this amazing idea. So I suggested we collab! The gorgeous art made me squeal when I first saw it. This fic is also dedicated to her for being my first non-irl CR friend, and WM to boot! 🥰

Caleb yawned and sat up in bed, looking at the sleeping tiefling next to him. Molly’s mouth had fallen open and he was drooling on the pillow that he was wrapped around. His hair was tousled by sex and sleep, the curls going every which way. He’d never been more beautiful to Caleb. He leaned down to kiss Molly’s shoulder before swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up and get dressed. He needed coffee.

His clothes were strewn across the room from where they had landed last night. Molly had never been careful about divesting him of his clothing, but Caleb chuckled as he retrieved a shoe from under the wardrobe across the room from the bed. In the process of retrieving his own clothing, Caleb also neatly folded Molly’s, placing the pile at the end of Molly’s side of the bed. Molly’s tail snaked out from under the covers to coil around his wrist as Caleb started to walk away.

“Yes, _Schatz_?” he said, turning back to the sleepy tiefling and running his fingers down the other man’s back lightly. Molly shuddered and sighed at the touch, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

“Come back to bed, Cay,” he slurred, words muffled by his face in the pillow. “S’too early.”

Caleb looked out the window at the sun and chuckled. “It’s nearly nine in the morning, Fjord said that he wanted to get back on the road by noon.”

Molly sat up, his hair swishing and falling in his face. Pushing it aside, he looked at Caleb, incredulous, with a raised eyebrow, saying, “Nine in the morning? Noon is three hours from now!”

The wizard laughed and pushed Molly’s hair out of his face, bringing his hands around to cup Molly’s jaw. “You are silly! You know that if I let you sleep you would wake up five minutes before we have to leave and grouse the entire time that you didn’t have time to prepare for the day.”

Molly pouted, crossing his arms and sulking. Caleb kissed him on the forehead before pulling away to slip on his shirt and retrieve his book holsters. He fastened the buckles, looking over the soft, worn leather. He’d need a new holster soon. This one still had some time left, but his spellbook was starting to press into his arm uncomfortably with how thick it had gotten. He turned to go retrieve his coat from the door and caught a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, Caleb!” Molly called behind him. Caleb turned to look at the tiefling and his mouth went dry. Molly had leaned up against the headboard, his legs spread, one knee bent. His hand wrapped loosely around his rapidly hardening cock. His fingers dragged over the ladder piercing at his base and he moaned loudly. A little too theatrical to be genuine, in Caleb’s opinion.

Caleb suppressed a fond smile at Molly’s antics and walked back over to the bed. Molly grinned at him, patting the inside of his leg and wincing when he hit the string of bruised love bites that Caleb had left there the previous night. Caleb lost his composure at that, doubling over in laughter. When he looked up, Molly had reverted back to his previous position, arms crossed and shoulders hunched, a mock scowl on his face. Still chuckling, Caleb sat on the bed and held his hand out to Molly, who eagerly shifted over on the bed to rest his cheek in Caleb’s outstretched palm.

After letting Molly stay there for a moment, he shifted his hand to the back of the tiefling’s head and twisted his fingers in Molly’s hair, making a fist and pulling his head back. Molly gasped, his cock twitching in his lap and his tail curling around Caleb’s wrist. Caleb bent down and laid a few chaste kisses to Molly’s neck, gradually becoming more forceful. He sucked and nibbled his way down from the tiefling’s jaw to his clavicle, reveling in the increasingly louder noises that Molly made.

“You are naughty, trying to seduce me back into bed with you, _liebling_ ,” Caleb said, his breath hot against the side of Molly’s neck. “What do you think I should do about that?”

Molly squirmed against Caleb’s side, trying to press himself closer to the human. “I think I deserve to be punished, sir.”

Caleb swallowed at the honorific. If Molly kept talking like this he was bound to abandon his resolve and stay in bed with his boyfriend until someone came knocking at the door to tell them it was time to leave the inn. Caleb left a final kiss on Molly’s pulse point and pulled back, extracting himself from the tiefling’s tail and admiring the bruises beginning to bloom against Molly’s gorgeous, lavender skin.

“I think,” Caleb started to say, “That if you would like to be punished so much, that can be arranged. But I was serious about needing to get on the road, you know. So here is what you will do: this evening when we stop for the night I should have enough energy to conjure the tower. You will not touch yourself between now and then. When I leave this room in a few moments, you will dress yourself and come down to breakfast, but I do not want to hear another word out of you until you’ve eaten something with the group.”

“But!”

“Ah! What did I just say? Are you asking for a harsher punishment, _Schatz_?”

Tight lipped, Molly raised his eyebrows at Caleb seductively. Caleb stood and staunchly ignored the needy whine from Molly behind him. He approached the door and grabbed the coat hung beside it, putting it on without looking. Caleb turned back to give Molly a final look and saw Molly's mouth open and brows furrowed, looking as if he was about to speak again.

“What did I tell you?”

Molly snapped his jaw shut and stared resolutely at Caleb, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Caleb shook his head and turned, walking out the door and shutting it carefully behind him. He walked down the stairs, rubbing at one of his eyes and following the scent of eggs, bacon, and coffee. He approached the table where Beau and Veth sat and sat down, opening a book and waving at the barkeep as he did so. 

“Uh... Caleb?” Beau said, her voice laced with confusion. Caleb looked up at her from his book and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

“Yes, Beauregard?” He asked.

Beau continued to stare at him, a half confused-half amused expression on her face. “You uh...... sleep well?”

“ _Ja_ , I did. How about yourself, did you sleep well?” Caleb replied, an eyebrow raised at Beau. _‘Did you sleep well?’_ was usually a question that came from Caduceus or Fjord, neither of whom were around right now. Caleb looked over at Veth, her position mirroring Beau’s: both women had bites of food halfway to their mouths and were staring at his torso. Before he could look down at himself, he heard Jester’s voice ring out behind him.

“Oh my GOSH, Cay-leb! Why are you wearing Molly’s coat?!”

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Caleb looked down at himself and saw not the leather and sherpa coat that he was used to, but the deep burgundy, embroidered, and ostentatious robe of Mollymauk Tealeaf. Caleb felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush what he could only assume to be a bright red. Before he got the chance to turn and answer, he heard Molly’s voice behind him as well.

“Good morning, everyone. Sleep well? I sure did!”

Caleb turned around slowly to be confronted with the exact image he feared that he’d see: Mollymauk stood, leaning on the stair rail, draped in a well made, tan leather coat. On Caleb, the coat brushed the tops of his boots, but on Molly it barely reached his knees. Knees which were distinctly visible and not covered by Molly’s thigh high boots. Caleb’s eyes raked over Molly, the coat large on the tiefling and sliding off of one purple shoulder. Molly noticed the look, readjusting his grip at the waist of the coat to hold it shut and continue his facade of modesty. Molly’s gaze seemed to burn a whole in Caleb’s sternum, his eyebrow quirked and his mouth curled into a smirking grin. The fangs peeking over Molly’s bottom lip flashed in the light filtering in through the tavern windows when he moved. So that was what he was going to say.

Molly didn’t preen under the gazes of the rest of the Nein for long, but instead sauntered over to the table and placed himself squarely in Caleb’s lap, looping an arm around his shoulders and his tail around Caleb’s leg. He called out across the tavern to the barkeep for food for himself as well and turned to Veth and Beau, saying, “You two look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Caleb felt the table shake beside him as Jester skidded up to the table, sitting down and scooting her chair up so close to Caleb that her knees were almost touching Molly’s.

“Oh my gosh, how long have you two been a couple?! Why didn’t you tell us?! Oh my god you are so CUTE together! So THAT’S why Veth slept with us last night!!!” Jester rattled off what felt to Caleb like another thousand questions before Molly gently took her hand to stop her.

“Jester, darling,” Molly said gently, “you know that you’re my favorite and that I love you very much, but this is why we didn’t tell you! Look at poor Caleb here, he’s about to sink into the ground!”

Caleb didn’t think that his ears could get hotter, but they did. He tried to continue reading his book and ignore the clamor going on around him as Molly argued with Jester, Beau, and Veth. Looking down at his book on the table, he could see straight into the folds of his coat draped around Molly. Caleb’s eyes raked over Molly’s tattooed, scared torso, the delicious, pierced peaks of his nipples, and landed on Molly’s erect, leaking cock. The coat was large on Molly and positioned in such a way that no one but Caleb could see the tiefling’s arousal. He swallowed again, tensing his thigh as he felt heat pool in his core to stave off his own erection.

“Ah, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb said quietly. “If you would let me up I will return your coat to you and you can go retrieve the rest of your things from the room before our breakfast gets here.”

Molly turned to face Caleb and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips to the soundtrack of Jester and Beau hooting at them from the background. He hopped off of Caleb’s lap, making sure to wiggle a bit first and brush his ass against where Caleb’s dick was already straining his trousers. As soon as Molly was out of his lap, Caleb slipped off the burgundy tapestry, folding it gently and handing it over to Molly. Molly beamed at him, booped him on the nose, and sauntered back up the stairs, his tail swaying happily. Caleb sat back down and sighed, burying his nose in his book. It was going to be a long day.

***

***

Molly resolutely hung his swords back on his belt and shook himself off, trying to brush off as much of the road dirt and blood as he could. The journey to Pride’s Call from Yrrosa had turned from a leisurely three day trip into a five day trek around the Zemni fields tracking a mage for Yussa Errenis. The caster had a bad habit of teleporting away when Molly was positive that she was almost dead. Jester would scry on her to see where she was, but Caleb was never able to create the tower or teleport them, the cutthroat bouts with the other wizard leaving him utterly exhausted. The Mighty Nein had finally, _finally_ caught up to the mage near Shattengrod and dispatched her, Molly landing a very satisfying final blow by cutting her dominant arm off.

“Yussa! We killed your wizard! Scry on me and come visit! Caleb’s gonna make the tower for us tonight, if you want to hang out!” Jester said, finishing her message to Yussa. Molly sighed heavily, walking over to Caleb and pressing his forehead to the wizard’s shoulder. Molly hadn’t been this tired in a long time and all he wanted was a fuck, a drink, and a bath, not necessarily in that order. He heard the telltale sound of someone teleporting near them, and Molly looked up to see the olive skinned elven man walking towards them.

“Ah, Mighty Nein, excellent. I regret that it had to come to this, but she almost killed Wensforth in her egress from my tower,” Yussa said, bending down to dig through the dead mage’s robes. He quickly retrieved her spellbook and another smaller book. The wizard leafed through the spellbook quickly raising his eyebrows before tossing it to Caleb. Caleb caught it deftly, tucking it under his arm and nodding at Yussa. Molly tried his hardest to focus on the conversation between the two casters, but his mind wandered, thinking of the work out session that he was sure Fjord and Beau would insist on having tonight, despite the day they had. 

“So, what did she have, man? I’m curious,” Beau asked as Molly zoned back into the conversation. She was trying to slide up close to Yussa and take a peek at the book he had in his hands. Yussa looked to his side where Beau stood and tucked the thin book into his robes.

“Just some notes I had made on the cycle of the tides. They change when Ruuidus and Catha are in certain configurations and are also affected by the flow of the weave. Nothing you’d be interested in, Beauregard.” Yussa said. “I will most likely need your help with this project in the future, Caleb.”

“ _Ja_ , I would be happy to help,” Caleb said. Yussa nodded and turned away to draw his return teleportation circle, only to be interrupted by Jester’s chatter, the other tiefling asking him questions about how life was in Nicodranas. Molly felt himself starting to zone out again, but was pulled back to the present by Caleb taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. Molly looked over at him and Caleb smiled, his thumb rubbing against Molly’s palm. Molly mouthed the words “I’m tired” at Caleb and smiled back. Caleb’s grip on his hand tightened and the human pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek. 

“I know you are, _Schatz_.” Caleb said, “I am too. Luckily, I have the energy to make the tower tonight, where we can finally resume our... _conversation_ from the other day”

Molly’s stomach did a flip and his tail began to weave back and forth with interest at the mention of finally getting some alone time with Caleb. Since his stunt with the coats almost a week ago, Molly had unabashedly claimed a spot next to Caleb at night under the stars and the dome. Caleb seemed happy enough to be able to cuddle openly now, but sleeping in the dome with eight people and a cat already turned into everyone cuddling each other most nights. Beau had yelled at Molly for twenty minutes when she woke up with his tail curled around her thigh one morning, Molly yelling back that she shouldn’t be so scared of physical affection, platonic or otherwise. Yasha had agreed with him, effectively shutting Beau up by gently rubbing her arm and reducing her to a spluttering mess.

“I’d like that,” Molly said to Caleb quietly, trying to mask the arousal in his voice. Caleb smirked at him before dropping his hand and walking over to intervene and let Yussa teleport away. Jester sulked for a minute, but quickly came around when Caleb started to cast the tower. Molly loved watching Caleb take special care to lay out his components and complete his intricate arcane hand movements to cast a spell. It made Molly’s chest ache for how much he cared for the human.

The amber door shimmered into existence and Caleb stood, gesturing for the others to walk in ahead of him. Molly would never get tired of walking into the nine sided stained glass hall of the tower. He almost cried the first time that they had come into the extraplanar space and Caleb had led them on a grand tour.

The group sat down around the long table in the dining area for a long awaited and deserved nice meal. Despite the blood all over him, Molly was all too happy to sit at the table and trade insults with his friends before he did anything else. They had been too tense for days and he was glad that they could finally laugh again. After they had all eaten their fill, Jester was the first to leave. She had been nearly falling asleep at the table through the entire dinner, but after there wasn’t food to focus on, she had tipped over and poked Caduceus in the arm with her horn.

“Well, I think I want to work out before going to bed. What do you say guys?” Beau asked, stretching in her chair. Molly didn’t miss the look that Yasha gave her and winked at his friend, mouthing “go” at her while Beau’s eyes were closed.

“I do not think I could survive training with you even if I did not just get my ass handed to me by a crazed mage, Beauregard,” Caleb said, shutting his book and wandering away from the table.

“Seconded,” Caduceus said, following Caleb out of the dining room.

“I’d love to train with you, Beau,” Yasha said, smiling at Molly.

“I’m dead fucking tired and I need a bath,” he said. Beau sat upright and glared at him.

“You just want to go screw around with Caleb.”

Molly grinned, his tail waving mischievously behind him. “Yeah, and? D’you wanna hear about it? Cause I can talk for hooooours about his-”

“OKAY,” Fjord said loudly, planting his hands on the table and shoving away from it, almost tipping his chair over in the process. “I’m going to sleep, too. Have fun with... yeah.”

Molly very nearly cackled, his plan working perfectly. He stood and walked around the table to where Yasha sat next to Beau. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, “Give her hell for me,” before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

First, Molly checked his room, poking his head into the large bedroom covered in silks of many colors. The smattering of herbs and art supplies were strewn across the room, just as he had left them, his heart warming at the realization that Caleb had looked and remembered where everything was. Well, he could get back to whatever art project he wanted to after “talking” with Caleb. He closed the door quietly and wandered across the hall to Caleb’s room, knocking on the door and entering when he heard an acknowledgement.

Caleb hadn’t shown them his room at first, but later that first night, Molly poked around and discovered that the door had opened for him readily. Caleb’s room was cozy, but much plainer than the rest of the Nein’s rooms. Molly sat down on the bed and flopped back, staring up at the ceiling while waiting for Caleb to be done with whatever he was reading. After a few minutes, Molly felt the bed sink beside him and he sat up to look Caleb in the eye.

“You said you wanted to continue our _conversation_ , darling. What did you have in mind?” he asked, dropping his voice to be low and seductive. Caleb scooted closer, placing his hand on the back of Molly’s neck and gently bringing him in for a kiss. The kiss started sweet and chaste, but soon Caleb’s wandering hands and clever tongue had Molly moaning into his mouth, the barest hint of strain on the laces of his leggings.

“ _Schatz_ , you are still covered in blood. I can have the cats launder your things for you if you would like,” Caleb said when he broke away, tugging at the brownish discoloration on the front panel of Molly’s coat. Molly sighed, cursing silently; blood took ages to get out.

“Sure, I guess. They’re not going to do that thing that staff does at bathhouses, are they?” Molly asked. “I had to re-embroider an entire peacock once because it got stained so badly and the stupid valet at the bathhouse I was at set the stain.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow at him before breaking down and chuckling, snapping his fingers for an amber cat to come over. The tiger shaped cat bobbed its head, brushing up against Molly’s legs and winding its tail around his ankle. Molly sighed, stripping quickly and efficiently, placing his boots, swords, and jewelry at the foot of the bed. He nudged the pile of adventure-worn clothing towards the big cat with his foot and stared at it, bending over to get in its semi corporeal face.

“Only wash the coat with cold water and _do not_ use a washboard. That will ruin the beads. I don’t care what you do to my leggings, shirt, or doublet but I WILL make sure you don’t exist tomorrow if you fuck up that coat,” Molly said. He turned on his heel back to Caleb, whose face was very conflicted. At first it looked like Caleb was going to be sick, concern flashing through Molly’s mind for an instant before Caleb fell back on the bed, unable to contain his laughter.

“I understand why you are protective of your coat, Mollymauk, I really do, but I did not expect to add ‘watching my boyfriend chastise an illusory cat shaped manservant while not wearing any clothing’ to my list of ‘funniest things I have seen in my entire life’ tonight,” Caleb said through gasping breaths. Molly flopped down on the bed beside him, curling himself into Caleb’s side, winding his tail around Caleb’s thigh, and pressing his lips to Caleb’s pulse point.

“Was that an elaborate excuse to get me naked, Widogast?” Molly asked, his eyes narrowing in mock disdain. Caleb looked over at him, a large grin plastered over his features. Molly laughed, throwing his leg over Caleb’s hips and bending down to kiss him. 

“ _Nein_ , that was just a nice side effect,” Caleb said, running his hands up Molly’s sides. Molly shivered, rolling his hips against Caleb and causing the human to shudder and gasp.

Caleb grabbed Molly by the back of the neck again and brought him down in a burning kiss, his other hand going to the tiefling’s hip to roll them over. With Caleb between his legs and the bulge in the human’s trousers pressing deliciously against Molly’s own erection, Molly couldn’t help but rut against him. Molly unwound his tail from Caleb’s leg and left the appendage to its own devices as Caleb continued to kiss him hard, pressing him into the mattress and pinning his arms above his head. The wizard trailed kisses down Molly’s neck, seeking out a nipple and dragging his tongue over the pierced bud. Molly writhed beneath him, his breath coming in gasps, small noises escaping his lips as Caleb continued to lavish attention on Molly’s nipple.

“Please, Caleb,” Molly gasped, arching his hips up off the bed, desperate for any amount of friction. “Please. Need - hh - need you.”

Smiling, Caleb lifted his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Molly’s lips before pulling away and sitting against the headboard. Molly swiped at him with his tail but missed, sitting up and looking at Caleb questioningly.

“We still haven’t talked, _liebling_ ,” Caleb said, running his hands through his hair and retying the ribbon that held it back.

Molly groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“ _Ja_ , you are,” Caleb said simply. “I recall that once you mentioned that you were working on a routine for the circus, yes?”

“Yeah, I was. Still remember parts of it, too,” Molly said, tracing the pattern of the ceiling with his eyes as he lay on the bed. He was still very hard and was trying to ignore the ache in his cock, unsuccessfully.

“May I see it?”

Molly sat up, his hair flopping into his face. “What?”

“May I see your routine?” the human asked again. Molly brushed his hair back and narrowed his eyes at Caleb questioningly.

“I mean I guess,” he said, “I’ll show you when we get back home to Xhorhas?”

“No, I want you to do it now,” Caleb said, his voice hardening into a tone that Molly was intimately familiar with. _Oh._ So this was his punishment. Molly knew that if he had said anything that even slightly indicated he was dubious about something that Caleb told him to do, everything would stop. Molly thought about it for a moment. It was embarrassing to dance naked, even in front of his boyfriend, but the way that Caleb lounged against the headboard, his erection just starting to strain the laces of his trousers, was enough to convince Molly to try it.

“This is my punishment, isn’t it,” Molly asked, acutely aware of his erection standing proudly in front of him.

“ _Ja_ , see, I’ve told you many times that you are a clever boy, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb said, leaning against the headboard.

Molly took a breath and stood to retrieve his swords, holding them parallel to his legs and closing his eyes, begging his brain to recall the intricate movements of the dance that had earned him the nickname “The Ice Spinner.” He walked into the middle of the open part of the room and stood still.

“Can I at least have some music?” He asked Caleb. Caleb nodded, snapping an illusory cat servant into existence with an equally illusory viola. A few more cats ran through the small doors beside the person-shaped door to join him with drums and flutes. All of the cats took a moment to get situated, even performing a quick tuning check before they began to play.

The tiefling hummed along to the simple Tal’doran tune for a few bars before leaping into action. The routine started with a forward flip, swords slicing through an imaginary curtain as the music dropped. He staunchly ignored Caleb as he slid his swords across his ribs, ice shards blooming where the blood touched the blade. Molly spun his swords in twin windmills as he stepped around the floor in a series of leaps and flips. His cock, now painfully hard at the thought of a fully-clothed Caleb watching him do a complicated acrobatics routine while naked, thumped against his leg after a particularly large jump. Molly gasped, dropping a sword and faltering for a second. He stumbled, his foot catching on the rug and causing him to fall to a knee. He recovered quickly, retrieving the dropped sword with his tail and launching himself into a forward somersault. He drew the now dim dropped sword across his thigh, wincing at the pain, and started spinning the blades again.

The routine ended by Molly balancing a sword on his nose and flipping. He caught the sword as he landed, flourishing the scimitars in a final windmill and posing, his back straight and legs together. Breathing heavily and feeling the sweat start to run down the back of his neck, Molly cracked open an eye to look over at Caleb who politely applauded from the bed. Knowing that he had the wizard’s attention, Molly spun his swords in a final windmill before bending at the hips and bowing low. He stashed the swords back with his boots and sat heavily on the bed, looking expectantly at Caleb.

“That was very impressive, Mollymauk. I am surprised that you did not perform, that was quite the feat,” Caleb said, standing to move between where Molly’s legs hung over the bed. Molly looked up at him sweetly, blinking at Caleb a few times. Caleb chuckled and bent down to kiss him, Molly stretching to reach his lips. Caleb broke the kiss after only a moment, shoving a bottle into Molly’s hands before sitting back against the headboard.

“Cay... please,” Molly breathed as the human moved away, trying to hold onto Caleb’s belt loops. When that proved unsuccessful, he looked down at the bottle. Where Caleb had been hiding a health potion Molly had no idea, but he wasn’t going to complain. The fresh wounds on his ribs and thigh still smarted. He tossed the red liquid back, setting the empty bottle on the bed beside him.

“ _Schatz_ , I am afraid that I need to get some work done before falling into bed with you,” Caleb said, grabbing a book from the bedside table. Molly’s face fell as he realized he wasn’t done with his punishment for his stunt with the coat. He knew how this game was going to play out.

“What would you like me to do?” Molly asked, shifting on the bed, still painfully hard. He thought about moving to brush his wrist or his tail against himself, but that would probably just earn him more trouble.

“Please go find Beauregard and tell her that I will get Yussa’s research notes for her to look over,” Caleb said, not looking up from his book. Molly opened his mouth, about to protest that he had nothing to wear, but Caleb continued: “Since your clothes are unfortunately indisposed, why don’t you wear this?”

Caleb flicked his wrist and a shimmering amber hand appeared in front of Molly. It waved at him before floating across the room to the hook by the door and plucking the warm leather coat off the wall. Molly’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath sharply. He was sweating from the exertion of flipping around the room and now Caleb was intending to put him in a heavy winter coat in the already overly warm tower. Molly felt the wall of shame and embarrassment at the thought of going to talk to Beau like this crash over him. His ear tips felt hot and he was sure that he had a dark purple blush across his face.

“Can’t you just message her?” Molly said, exasperated, turning to face the wizard.

“ _Ja_ , Mollymauk, I hadn’t thought of that,” Caleb said, his voice hard and sarcastic. He looked at Molly, his expression unamused and serious. He shut his book with a snap, reaching into his pocket for the copper wire. Molly had seen that look before and he knew that it meant if Caleb sent that message, Molly would not be cumming that night. He launched himself across the bed, prying the wire out of Caleb’s hand as he brought it to his lips to whisper to Beau.

“You know what, you’re right,” Molly said, grabbing the coat from where the shimmering hand had dropped it on the bed and slipping into it quickly. He shoved the copper wire deep into one of the pockets, doing up the buttons of the coat from the bottom, feeling a familiar sense of safety wash over him as he settled the garment on his shoulders.

Caleb picked up the book again, smirking at Molly. Damnable wizard had him trained too well. He sat down on the bed and pulled on his boots, preparing for Caleb to tell him not to, but Caleb didn’t say anything, leisurely reading his book. Once Molly had laced up his boots, he stood up, the large coat hiding his arousal effectively enough. He walked over to the door slowly, waiting for Caleb to say something. When he didn’t, Molly looked over his shoulder. Caleb was still reading his book, ignoring Molly. _Well. Two could play at that game._ Molly resolved to have the nicest, longest conversation with Beau that he could on his way downstairs.

He floated through the iris above the training area, only to see Beau’s body fly across the room and hit the wall beside the door to the archery supplies. She slid down the wall, landing on the ground and groaning. Molly walked up and bent over to peer at her, tail waiving in amusement.

“You good?” He asked. Beau sat up, looking at him.

“Shit, man, how much of that did you see?” She asked.

“Oh, I only saw you getting your ass absolutely handed to you,” Molly said, lacing his voice with smarm. Beau glared at him, but when he offered his hand to help her stand she took it, bouncing on the balls of her feat when she was back to standing.

“Come on, Yash, lets go again,” Beau said, jogging back over to where Yasha stood, a self satisfied look on her face. She looked over Molly, cocking her eyebrow and smiling smugly at him. Molly smirked and looked back to Beau.

“She almost murdered you, Beau,” Molly said, causing Beau to turn on him.

“Hey that is not tr- why are you wearing Caleb’s coat? Is this a sex thing?” Beau asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“No, fuck you, it’s cold in this room and my coat is being washed,” Molly snipped back. He willed his tail to be still, lest the traitorous appendage give him away. “I came down here to tell you that Caleb said he’d get you Yussa’s notes to look over.”

“Why didn’t he just message me?” Beau asked, still squinting at him. Damn her and her insightfulness.

“I don’t know?” Molly asked in response, “He said he was busy and asked me to come down here and talk to you, and I’m a nice fucking person, so I did it.”

“Well, whatever. Tell him thanks for me, ok?” Beau said, turning back to Yasha. Yasha smirked at Molly and stretched her arms over her head, flexing and dropping into a fighting stance. Even if Molly had anything else to say to Beau he wasn’t sure that he would have been heard. He watched Beau’s attention go between Yasha’s arms and her face, the monk’s stance a little off kilter with how distracted she was.

Molly murmured the command word to open the iris, thinking about rising through the tower. He called back over his shoulder as he floated up, “She’s favoring her right side, Yasha! Just flex a little more, she won’t even put up a fight!”

“Fuck you, Molly!” he heard Beau shout beneath him as he said the command word to close the iris again. For how smart she was, Beau could really be a dumbass. Yasha wasn’t helping by playing with her. Molly shook his head. Maybe there’d finally be enough sexual tension between the two and they’d finally end up fucking. He’d certainly told Yasha to go for it enough times.

When he arrived at Caleb’s door, Molly knocked lightly, expecting to be waiting a moment for Caleb to open the door or be invited in. Instead, the door flew open and Caleb, looking semi crazed, grabbed him by the lapel of the coat and pulled him into the room. The door slammed behind them and Molly felt his back hit the wood, Caleb’s hands on his chest working the buttons undone and his lips crushing into Molly’s. Molly opened his mouth for Caleb’s probing tongue, letting the other man explore his mouth at the pace he wanted. When Caleb got to the last button, Molly expected Caleb to push the coat off of his shoulders, but the human didn’t, choosing instead to grab Molly’s half hard cock. The tiefling gasped, his hips fucking into Caleb’s fist of their own accord.

“Caleb,” Molly groaned, rapidly hardening and trying to still his twitching hips. “Caleb, please fuck me, please, I’ve been so good for you, doing everything you ask, please.”

“ _Ja, Schatz, today_ you have been good,” Caleb said, slowing his movements with his hand, but keeping his hold on Molly’s cock. Molly whined, throwing his arms around Caleb’s neck and kissing him hard. Molly’s fang grazed Caleb’s bottom lip and the taste of copper bloomed in his mouth. Molly broke the kiss to apologize, but wasn’t able to get words out of his mouth before he was slammed against the door again by Caleb, the human hungrily kissing down Molly’s neck. He bit down hard, one hand on Molly’s stomach to pin him to the door, the other tugging at the ring through his nipple. Molly keened, the pain and pleasure pooling in his gut and making him frantic.

“Darling, please, let me suck your dick, let me give you pleasure,” Molly begged, desperation making his voice ragged. “I’m all yours, love, hhhh- please, use me, take my mouth, let me gag on your cock, let me-”

“Shhh, Mollymauk. All in good time,” Caleb said, moving his hands to the sides of Molly’s face and pressing his lips the quivering tiefling’s forehead. “I simply could not keep my hands off of you for another moment. Come over to the bed.”

Molly followed Caleb, cocking an eyebrow at him. He let himself be pulled and positioned, Caleb righting the collar of the coat on his shoulders. He watched Caleb fiddle with the fabric of the coat, the wizard running his hands up and down Molly’s sides through the fabric.

“Mr. Caleb, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you discovered a new kink,” Molly teased, stretching out under Caleb’s gentle touches.

“ _Ja_ , well,” Caleb said, blushing, “I never told you what exactly it did to me, seeing you in my coat that morning at the tavern.”

“Oh, I felt it,” Molly said, smirking.

“ _Ja_ , of course you did,” Caleb said. He leaned in closer, letting his breath ghost over the shell of Molly’s ear, “Knowing you were bare under that coat, seeing you hard for me just from wearing it? It was all I could do not to take you right there on the table, _Schatz_.”

Molly shuddered, his tail weaving quick figure eights behind him. He knew he’d get in trouble for wearing Caleb’s coat and _only_ Caleb’s coat to breakfast, but he had been right that it had been worth it. Caleb sat on the bed next to him, tugging on the sleeve of the coat slightly to guide them both to lay back.

“The thought of you, walking around, doing a normal task in just my coat was too much to bear. I could not help myself when you walked back into the room,” Caleb continued, taking pauses to kiss the tip of Molly’s ear and along his horn. “I am sorry if I hurt you.”

“Fuck, Caleb, you can shove me against a door any time,” Molly breathed, “When you talk about the coat thing like that, it sounds sexy. Next time we’re in a town do you want to-”

“ _Ja. Sehr gerne, ja,_ ” Caleb said, nodding his head quickly, licking his lips. Molly laughed, stretching over to kiss the wizard sweetly.

“Ok, love,” Molly whispered. He swung a leg over Caleb and repositioned himself, rolling his hips and causing the wizard to gasp. “But, for right now, I believe you were about to fuck my brains out?”

Caleb grabbed Molly’s hips, stilling him. Molly sat back obediently, the glint in Caleb’s eye letting him know that he wasn’t quite finished yet. “Hmm. What did you call punishments that you enjoyed a few weeks ago?”

“Funishments?” Molly asked, laughing.

“ _Ja_ , that is perfect,” Caleb said, rolling Molly off of him and onto his back. He fished around in his pocket for something and continued, “Everything that I have told you to do tonight was payback for the coat. I enjoy having to get... creative to punish you, as I have found out that you rather like some of the things that I thought would scare you into obeying me.”

Molly swallowed, his tail thumping the bed beside him. Hearing Caleb talk about punishing him was turning him on even more.

“So what did you have planned for ‘a punishment that I enjoy,’ then?”

Caleb smirked, drawing two small clips connected by a chain out of his pocket. He looked at Molly questioning, only moving forward once Molly nodded eagerly. Caleb lightly ran his nails over Molly’s chest, just barely grazing Molly’s nipples. Molly arched into the touch, sighing at the feeling of Caleb’s hands on him. He closed his eyes and waited for the pressure that he knew was coming, still sucking in a gasp when Caleb secured the clamps over his nipples. Molly writhed as Caleb pressed his still clothed torso to Molly’s bare chest, taking his mouth in a needy kiss. Molly kissed back hungrily, whining when Caleb pulled away after just a moment.

“Everything else was for the coat nonsense. This is for the hip wiggle,” Caleb whispered in Molly’s ear, tugging on the chain _hard_. Molly wailed, Caleb’s hips against his own, Caleb’s mouth against his neck, and the pressure from the clamps almost too much.

“Caleb,” Molly panted, “Please, I need you inside me, Cay, please.”

“ _Ja, Schatz_ ,” Caleb said. He pulled away from Molly, quickly stripping his shirt and trousers off. Molly shifted to take off Caleb’s coat, moaning as the chain tugged at his nipples. He reconsidered, the feel of the fleece lining a delicious contrast to the pain from the clamps. Caleb returned to the side of the bed with a vial in his hand, dipping a finger into the oil to slick himself. Molly closed his eyes, tilting his head back as the familiar scent of balsam fir trees wafted over him. He spread his legs, dangling one off the side of the bed and pulling the other up to his chest.

Molly fisted his free hand that was not grasping his knee into the sheets as Caleb began to open him. The wizard’s long, slim finger felt devine slipping past his entrance, Molly’s breath catching as each knuckle passed his rim. Molly didn’t feel unprepared for the second digit when Caleb moved on, but Molly knew the human liked to take his time, teasing Molly to the brink with just his fingers before backing off and letting his partner squirm. Caleb continued to stretch Molly, massaging his walls, but purposefully avoiding Molly’s prostate. He added a third finger suddenly, pressing down where Molly wanted him to with all three fingers.

“Caaaaaleeeeeeb!” Molly wailed, his hand and tail twitching as he held himself back from stroking himself to completion right then. “Ah! P-please! I’m gonna, ahh, cum if you-”

Caleb removed his fingers from Molly quickly, drizzling more oil into his hand and pumping his dick, slicking himself. Molly’s eyes raked over Caleb, his beautiful red hair slightly sweat-damp and wild, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure as he stroked himself. Taking his hand off his cock with a groan, Caleb grabbed a pillow and pushed it under Molly’s raised hips. 

Both men groaned in unison as Caleb lined himself up and sank into Molly. The stretch of Caleb’s cock instead of his fingers felt amazing and as Caleb began to move, Molly brought his hands up to fist them in his own hair. He tried to match Caleb’s rhythm, canting his hips up to meet every thrust.

“ _Schatz_ , you are so beautiful,” Caleb breathed. “Let me give you pleasure, I want to make you scream.”

“Ke- ah! Keep talking, Gods above, your voice, Caleb,” Molly moaned. Caleb took Molly’s dick in his slick hand, pumping him in time with the human’s thrusts.

“You look so good coming apart on my cock, _liebling_ ,” Caleb said, his breath coming in short gasps. “People are paid to look this good while having sex, _ja_? And I get you all to myself, Mollymauk, my beautiful, obedient, talented Mollymauk.”

Caleb’s other hand brushed Molly’s check before he grabbed the chain connected to the clamps on Molly’s nipples and pulled. The combined sensation of Caleb’s cock in him, the pain from the clamps, and the warm, soft embrace of Caleb’s coat pushed Molly over the edge. A scream tore from Molly’s lips as he shot his release over his stomach and chest, stars bursting behind his eyelids. Caleb gasped, thrusting one, two, three more times before Molly felt Caleb’s spend inside of him, hot and wet.

After a moment of heavy breathing, sweet touches, and gentle caresses, Caleb reached down and removed the clamps from Molly’s nipples, tossing them aside. Molly sucked in a sharp breath at the release, the pain fading quickly. Caleb slipped out of him and rolled over, laying on the bed next to Molly and nuzzling into his neck. Molly turned, kissing his wizard on the top of the head. Somewhat to Molly’s disappointment, Caleb didn’t stay tucked into his shoulder for long, but sat up, snapping and muttering something in Zemnian, causing a medium sized cat to run into the room with a steaming bowl of water in it’s curled tail and a soft cloth in its mouth. Molly laid back as Caleb gently cleaned him, the water feeling almost cool against his hot skin.

“Did you enjoy yourself, _liebling_?” Caleb asked. Molly nodded, words not wanting to form themselves on his tongue right away.

“Yeah, gods, Caleb,” he said eventually, sitting up once the strokes of the cloth over his body stopped. “I do feel like I need a bath though. Was part of your evil plan to get me all sweaty?”

Caleb laughed and Molly’s heart ached. Caleb’s laugh was his favorite sound in the world. “ _Ja_ , I guess? Although my coat smelling like you is an unexpected positive.”

“Darling, your coat doesn’t smell like me, it smells like sex,” Molly said, the side of his mouth pulling into a half smile.

“Well, I suppose I should have it washed before tomorrow then,” Caleb said, calling another cat servant through the door.

“Wait, no,” Molly said, “that means I have to take it off.”

“You liked it that much?” Caleb asked, his expression teasing.

“It, um. It made me...” Molly trailed off, looking away from Caleb for a moment. _Why was this hard to say?_

“ _Schatz_ , you do not have to tell me if you do not feel comfortable,” Caleb said, taking Molly’s hand in his own.

“Yeah, I know,” Molly said, turning back to Caleb and smiling. “Words are difficult sometimes.”

“That they are,” Caleb agreed.

Molly sighed happily, pressing a sweet kiss to Caleb’s lips. “I liked wearing it because it reminds me that I’m yours, love. It makes me feel safe.”

Suddenly, Caleb’s mouth was on Molly’s and he was kissing him, the urgency from earlier gone, but the heat remaining. Molly kissed back, the weight of the coat and Caleb’s arms around his shoulders slowing the usual breakneck pace of his mind to an easy crawl. All he had to concentrate on in this moment was Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, [@aguefortalumna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguefortalumna/pseuds/aguefortalumna) is responsible for both the art and the idea. This isn't part of kinktober(which is going to become kinkvember, but whatever, I'm having fun) or Like a Rainbow, but both are still happening. My brain just keeps saying smut machine go brrrrrr.


End file.
